


On the hunt

by SpookyOeve



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyOeve/pseuds/SpookyOeve
Summary: I made this a a kinda joke fix for my friend who loves Faust. She wanted me to post it, so here it is. This is in the POV of Faust.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	On the hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_I_Kaede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_I_Kaede/gifts).



My prey was there, I could see them, but it's going to be a treck to get to them. I'm strong though, I can do this. I will get my prey. I am on the hunt.

First step to my plan is to pretend that I don't notice them, pretend I am asleep, enjoying the sun. Why would they have any suspicion on a cute little snake taking a sun bath?

Second step would be when they turn around, that's when I will make my move. I'll slide into the stove and up the wall, but I had made a mistake in my plan. I had forgotten about my one foe, Mr. Salamander.

Mr.Salamander is blocking my path, he's asleep, but won't be for long. He always knows when I'm there. Luckly for me Friend! comes to save me. She needs Me.Salamander to make some tea. They look at me and ask if I need help doing whatever I am doing. I look around and say only two words.

"No sneak!" 

They laugh and call me cute. They also bop my head, which I normally would blep back at them, but Im a girl on a mission, I'm on the hunt. And I have no time for distractions right now. 

I slither up the wall onto the banister. I have the high ground now. I can do this, I am a mighty beast, I let out a little rawr and Asra laughs somewhere below me. Friend! Must oh said something funny. I make my way over so I'm above the table where Asra and Friend! Are having tea with my prey. I must act soon so they will not escape, not like last time. But before I can jump Asra looks up at me. I've been spotted my cover is blown, but all he does is wink at me and continues to talk to my prey, he knows and he's helping me! 

This is my moment. I ready myself and jump with one word on my mind, my battle cry, the only thing I say.

"SQUEEZE!"

I fall on top of my prey wrapping myself around them as they flail around their lanky limbs making it easier for me to wrap myself around them. They scream and fall to the floor, I can hear Friend! And Asra laughing.

"Faust holy shit! Don't do that you scared me half to death! Asra help!" My prey yells I slowly start to squeeze more.

Asra the traitor helps my prey up and starts to unravel me he holds me up to his scarf and I curl up inside, flicking my tongue at them. 

"Now Faust what did I say about scaring Ilya?" He asks me booping my nose

"Do!" I say as I curl up inside his scarf more. I can hear Friend! Laugh from behind us. "Nap!" I say as I start to fall asleep.

Today was a success. Tomorrow is a new day, where I will hunt again, but today. Today I won the hunt.


End file.
